


Mistletoe and Cuddles

by KatieComma



Category: MacGyver (TV 2016)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Found Family Feels, M/M, The Phoenix Crew, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:41:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28304721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatieComma/pseuds/KatieComma
Summary: It's Christmas at Mac's place and the whole crew is over.Mac and Jack share a moment under the mistletoe.Just Christmas-themed fluff really.
Relationships: Jack Dalton/Angus MacGyver (MacGyver TV 2016)
Comments: 12
Kudos: 45





	Mistletoe and Cuddles

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BlackVultures](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackVultures/gifts), [Rai_Knightshade](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rai_Knightshade/gifts).



> Based on prompts from Rai and Sammy!
> 
> Beta read by the wonderful Orianess.
> 
> I should mention that I decided to let Matty and Ethan have a happy ending where he never took the assignment in this one... it doesn't mention that detail. But he's there with Matty. And I just want you to know that in my head in this little verse I've created, Ethan doesn't leave his family or anything... in this one he never took the assignment in the first place.

A jazzy Christmas record spun on Mac’s turn table. Lights were strung up everywhere and lit his grandfather’s house with a warm glow. 

He needed to stop thinking of it as his grandfather’s house. It was his house, he wasn’t just a temporary occupant. Seeing the place decked out for the holidays made him remember all of the great holidays they’d spent there. The way his grandfather always seemed to be making up for the absence of Mac’s mother and father with over the top traditions and way too many decorations.

The voices of his friends echoed back down to him from the deck, reminding him that he was supposed to be grabbing the second tray of mugs of hot chocolate.

“Hey baby, you get lost?” Jack asked, leaning in the doorway to the deck.

Mac shook his head. “Just memories,” he said.

“Ah, so just lost up in your head then?” Jack asked. “Lost is lost.”

Mac nodded, trying to blink the emotion out of his eyes. And then he noticed where Jack was standing. “Hold still,” Mac said, getting closer. He pointed up.

Jack let his head fall back to look up at the mistletoe strung in the doorway. “Aw hell,” he said. “I even hung that there and I plum forgot.”

Mac stepped up close. “It’s bad luck you know, if you don’t get kissed under the mistletoe.”

“Is that so?” Jack asked, his eyes sparkling a little. “Well what a pain in the butt, gettin’ kissed by you. I suppose if I have to.” His arms fell open naturally to admit Mac between them.

Nobody was watching, they were all occupied on the deck telling Christmas stories and eating cookies. So Mac made it a good one, opening his mouth a little to breathe in the sweet shortbread flavour of Jack’s breath.

Jack’s arms closed around him and held him close. They swayed a little while they kissed, and it was perfect. The perfect way for Mac to remember that despite the tragedy and sadness in his past, that his present was full of joy.

“Hey boys, think I could get that cup of hot chocolate I was promised?” Desi’s voice was full of amusement from the top of the stairs.

Jack broke their lips apart, but didn’t let go of Mac. “Come back in five Des,” he said. “I’m busy gettin' lucky.”

“I can see that,” she said, voice full of amusement.

“Not like _that_ ,” Mac argued. “It’s bad luck not to-”

“You just tell yourself that,” Desi said. “Now about that hot chocolate.”

Mac kissed Jack once more, briefly, and stepped out of his arms and back toward the kitchen.

Jack came with and grabbed another bowl of chips.

Up on the deck they settled in around the fire, Mac with an arm around Jack, holding him close and cuddling up.

Mac looked around at everyone. Matty and Ethan were laughing together. Riley and Billy shared whispers with their heads close together. Bozer and Leanna were at the railing looking out over the city, their fingers wrapped up together. And Desi and Cage were doing some serious flirting that warmed Mac’s heart. Neither of them had made a move yet, but now that Sam was back with the CIA she was more than free to make a move if she wanted. Both of them were way too good at cat and mouse, but Mac hoped for a Christmas miracle for them. Maybe he could conspire with Jack to trap them under the mistletoe.

“You doin’ alright?” Jack whispered into his ear, just as Cage and Matty started up an argument about proper interrogation tactics. “Looked like you’d seen a ghost in the house earlier.”

Mac just pulled Jack close and kissed his temple. “Got stuck in the past for a minute.”

“But you’re good now?”

“How could I be anything else?” Mac asked. Surrounded by family, holding the love of his life, he settled in for a merry Christmas.


End file.
